Cassie Nightingale
Cassandra "Cassie" Nightingale (born Sue Ellen Brock) is the lead character of the Good Witch franchise. Cassie owns the infamous Bell, Book & Candle shop on Main Street, as well as Grey House Bed & Breakfast. Biography Cassie was born Sue-Ellen Brock to performers who traveled all over Europe. She once described the time with her parents as "magical". However, both of her parents were killed in a car accident outside of Zürich when she was only a child. Following their death, Cassie was sent into the United States foster system. She was soon placed with a foster family, Doris and her husband, that was extremely strict. Their strictness, as Cassie described it, "killed the magic", so she ran away and found her own unique way of living She attended college at an unnamed university and backpacked around the world with a group of her friends. She gained new experiences that shaped her personality, and she began learning about many different herbs and natural remedies and the way they helped people. She traveled around the United States for a while, never quite settling into one place. When she discovered that she had familial property in a small town named Middleton, she took the discovery as a sign to move there. She moved into Grey House in 2008 and decided that it was where she belonged, at last. Cassie later opened her own store called the Bell, Book & Candle where she sold herbal remedies among numerous other things. The townspeople originally weren't open to Cassie, including the mayoral candidate, Martha Tinsdale. After opening her store, she met Jake Russell and the two became fast friends and later dated. The townspeople of Middleton also warmed up to Cassie, accepting her as their neighbor and trusted friend. Meanwhile, Cassie ran for Mayor and was elected and later resigned and allowed Martha to become Mayor. She then married Jake Russell becoming step-mother to his two children, Brandon and Lori Russell. After sensing that her home could help others, she opened Grey House to the public as a bed and breakfast. Through the bed and breakfast, she was able to help a number of people passing through the town. She opened and closed the home to the public as she needed to. Later in her married life, Cassie became pregnant and gave birth to their first child together, Grace Russell. After many wonderful years of being married, Jake died in the line of duty leaving Cassie as a widow and single mother to Grace and his two children. Series Good Witch film series In the Good Witch movies, Cassie found her true home and purpose in the quaint town of Middleton. She opened her own shop called Bell, Book & Candle, and immediately began building relationships and finding ways to help people. She also remodeled her ancestral home, Grey House, and restored it to its former glory with elegant interiors and beautiful, well-manicured gardens. A romantic relationship soon developed between Cassie and Chief of Police, Jake Russell, which gave her the opportunity to bond with his family. They eventually married and welcomed a daughter of their own, Grace. Good Witch television series |-|Season 1= TBA |-|Season 2= TBA |-|Season 3= TBA |-|Season 4= TBA Personality She loves and forgives unconditionally, always seeing the best in people and offering help whenever she is able. She has unique gifts of perception and intuition that she uses in very positive ways. Physical Appearance Cassie is a beautiful woman with a slim build, glossy raven hair and warm brown eyes. Notes and Trivia * In Season 1 it is stated that she speaks six languages: English, Chinese, Farsi, and 3 others. ** In the Season 2 finale, she states that she has now learned seven languages. * Although never directly stated, Cassie can be considered an herbologist due to her numerous herbal remedies and extensive knowledge of herbs and natural remedies. * Many residents of Middleton prefer to see her over doctors, as her remedies are natural and homemade. * She is an authenticator of art and ancient artifacts. * Cassie has studied in many different medical fields but is not a certified doctor in any field. * After college, she backpacked across China and Vietnam. * She enjoys cooking and baking. * Cassie cooks many different cultural dishes. * Jake was her first customer at the Bell, Book & Candle. * Even though she was married to Jake, she seemingly didn't take his last name and wasn't referred to as Cassie Russell. * She put Grey House up for collateral to secure her loan for the Bell, Book & Candle. Quotes : For a complete list of your favorite Cassie Nightingale quotes, please go here! I think knowing how to share our gifts with the world is as important as recognizing what gifts you have to share. Starting Over...Again Forgiveness is like love; if it isn't unconditional, it doesn't work. Do The Right Thing A mistake is like a bump in the road. One bump is not so bad, but if we keep making mistakes, eventually we change the shape of the road forever. The Truth About Lies What makes Bell, Book and Candle special is I get to personally deal with every person who comes in. I get to know them, I find out about their problems, their needs. Middleton's my little corner of the world, I like it like that. The Storm I'm the great, great-granddaughter and sole surviving heir of Elizabeth Merriwick, the Grey Lady. What's left of her family has finally come home. The Good Witch Gallery |-|Film series = BBC5.jpg|''The Good Witch'' Thegoodwitch-cover.jpg The Good Witch Promo1.jpg GW1.jpg GW7.jpg GW8.jpg GW10.jpg S1_Cassie.jpg|''Good Witch's Garden'' The Good Witch Garden Promo2.jpg GWG_Promo2.jpg GWG_Promo3.jpg GWG_Promo4.jpg Good_Witch's_Gift1.jpg|''Good Witch's Gift'' Good_Witch's_Family1.jpg|''Good Witch's Family'' Good_Witch's_Family2.jpg Good_Witch's_Family3.jpg Good_Witch's_Family4.jpg Good_Witch's_Family5.jpg Good_Witch's_Family6.jpg GWF7.jpg GWF8.jpg GWF9.jpg GWF10.jpg GWF11.jpg GWC1.jpg|''Good Witch's Charm'' GWC2.jpg GWC4.jpg GWC5.jpg GWD1.jpg|''Good Witch's Destiny'' GWD2.jpg GWD3.jpg GWW1.jpg|''Good Witch's Wonder'' GWW2.jpeg GWW3.jpg GWW4.jpg GWW5.jpg |-|Television series = Images.jpg|Season 1 Cassie Grace Sam Season1.jpg Cassie Sam Season1.jpg Cassie Grace Season1.jpg IMG 0203.jpg S1_Cassie.jpg Thegoodwitch-cover.jpg|Season 2 S3_Cassie.jpg|Season 3 References Category:Characters Category:Good Witch (TV series) characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Good Witch (TV movie) characters Category:Merriwick Family